Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Dana Daidouji
Summary: Tomoyo returns on Christmas' Eve to her hometown after a threeyear absence. Written in 2002. Edited version.


**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, neither the song "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas." The show belongs to CLAMP and the lyrics to Ralph Blane and Hugh Martin. The song is sung by Christina Aguilera. I also hold no claim on any brand and model mentioned here.

Here I come with a one-shot, song-fic as a Christmas' present for my lovely imouto-chan, KyteAura! Thank you my darling sister for being everything that you are and for being always there with me when I needed it the most! You are precious person! Merry Christmas to you and for all those who read this!

The curtains were drawn open in a spacious apartment located in Fifth Avenue, New York. The crystal windows were slightly frosted by the coldness of winter and snowflakes bathed everything with their pristine and beautiful touch.

A dark-haired girl could be seen sitting on a white, comfortable sofa in front of the chimney. The back against one of the armrests and legs stretched over the full length of the couch. Dutiful fingers typed hurriedly but precisely over the small keyboard of an Apple PowerBook that was placed securely on her lap. Lots of open books and papers scattered on the floor along with some other studying-supplies added to the study-oriented atmosphere.

"Christmas is fast approaching this year," she thought with a small smile on her shiny pink lips. "It's been almost three years since I came here to get my bachelor's degree in Fashion Design. I haven't seen my mother and friends for so long! It really makes me sad. Sure, there are e-mails, letters and phone-calls but it's not the same," she continued while looking at the ceiling and blinking to prevent hot tears from rolling down her cheeks.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas... let your heart be light..._

The pointer of the mouse moved freely across the screen before settling and selecting "save" on the file menu in the word editor software she was using at the moment. Sighing contentedly she stretched her numb body after closing the laptop lid.

It was now Winter Break, nevertheless, that didn't stop her teachers from giving out numerous research papers to be handed in on Jan, 7th. It was complete madness and the girl often debated with herself about sitting down and getting done all of her assignments or just vegetating around the apartment. Most of the time, the second choice seemed most appealing to her young mind. However, the girl's high sense of responsibility always scolded her and sent her back to work.

_... from now on your troubles will be out of sight..._

It was the last of her many assignments. She was now free to do as she pleased.

After organizing and tidying her living-room, now know as study-room as well, she went to take a warm shower and change her wrinkled clothes. It was still early in the evening and the idea of going out and shop a little didn't sound that bad to her.

The raven-haired girl fastened her white cuff watch and tied the G-sport diamond II sneakers after placing on a pair of lynsey flare blue jeans and a white/ruby-wine tee with the words "rock diva" on it. Her hair was up, firmly grasped by a rubber-band in a ponytail that moved swiftly from side to side whenever she walked. To guard her body from the freezing temperature outside, she chose a stark snowbird jacket the color of milk and a ruby-wine, sarina scarf to complete her outfit. Taking both handbag and keys, she exited the exclusive condo.

She returned home after six hours spent on driving, walking, shopping and eating. Dead tired as she was, the young woman walked over her cordless phone receiver and took off the handset. Dialing a number she knew by heart and having seat in a nearby chair she waited for the other person to answer.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas... make the yuletide gay..._

"Here I am again, the city of many memories." The Japanese woman-child sighed and smiled. A sight that was almost completely hidden by the thick knit scarf that covered her swan-like neck. Dragging her wheeled suitcase behind her noiselessly while surfing amongst the river of people that crowded Tokyo's International Airport she made her way to the front gates. "I just hope to get a cab without that much of a problem." Resigned as she was, for she knew how extremely difficult it is to do such thing on Christmas' Eve.

_... from now on your troubles will be miles away..._

The sliding, glass doors opened widely for her and she stepped outside in the chilling weather. She was prepared for the cold but that can't be said about the sight that greeted her.

Leaning against the passenger-seat door of a shiny, black BMW 5 Series was a tall and magnificently-toned boy with the deepest azure eyes she had ever seen dressed in an azure blue race shirt, black and slightly bleached twisted utility jeans, lambskin button front jacket and a gradient face watch safely fastened on his left wrist. The cold air ruffled his midnight blue hair giving him a most boyish look.

"Hello Daidouji-san, finally home I see," he greeted with a smirk, settling himself in an up-right position in front of the startled lady.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Oh God, it's so good to see you!" She said, resisting the urge to fling herself at him; deciding on giving a bright smile instead. Her blue-purple eyes twinkling just like the stars above; as if the sky itself was forever portrayed in her eyes.

"Had a pleasant flight? To travel in the holidays can be such a stressful affair my fair lady," he said, pressing a button on the remote held firmly in his grasp; opening the car trunk in the process.

"Yes, I'm immune to it now," she replied. "It might sound rude but, why are you here? It seems, dare I say, as if you were waiting for me?" The Daidouji heiress inquired, expressive eyes partially clouded with confusion.

"What gave you such idea?" He said, offhandedly. "Just kidding! Your mother asked me to pick you up," explained the foreign boy to then walk towards her and take the suitcase with one swift movement.

"Honto ni?" Blinking her confusion away. "Thank you very much Hiiragizawa- kun!" She said, bowing low to him.

"There's no need for such formality around an old friend... Tomoyo-san," opening the door for her to enter. "Let's get moving, unless you want to become an ice queen out here." He joked and she giggled.

"Of course Eriol-kun, I'm dying to get home." Accepting the offered hand, she got inside and sat gracefully on the leather seat.

_Here we are as in olden days... happy golden days of yore..._

The living room was in darkness, not a single light on. Tomoyo wondered why it was so and where everybody was. It was most unusual to see the usually brightly lit Daidouji residence so, dare she say, gloomy; especially on a day like this. The turn of events once she flicked on the light-switch overwhelmed her into a state of blissful confusion.

She could hear merry voices squealing "okaeri" and "welcome back", most of which she could put a face on. Seeing that she was not mistaken once her eyes got used to the light, the poor girl broke into tears with a bright smile on her cherry lips.

"Kami-sama, what a wonderful surprise! Arigato minna!" She said in pure joy. A slender and tall woman in her mid-forties rushed to her and they engaged themselves in a tight hug. "Arigato okaa-san!" And the younger woman cried on the other's shoulder.

"Hush Tomoyo, dear. It's so good to have you here with us again!" Said the mother and tightened the hug if that was even possible.

The young lad by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol waited for a while before approaching the couple of weeping females and placed a hand on each one of their backs in a kind of hug. Soon, they separated and Tomoyo threw her arms at him, aiming for his neck, and rested her head where it met the broad shoulder, inhaling the manly scent in the process. "I am so happy!" This caused the older woman to smile tenderly at the pair.

_... faithful friends who are dear to us... gather near to us, once more..._

There, in the expansive lounge of the Daidouji residence in Tomoeda, Japan stood Sakura, Syaoran, Sonomi, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel and Kero. Happy smiles on all of their faces in the presence of one girl; for it was this lively girl who spent three years studying abroad thanks to a scholarship/internship that she had won in a designing contest.

"How have you been Tomoyo-chan?" Asked an eager Sakura, carefully holding a glass of champagne in one dainty hand. "Did you meet any friends? Do you have a boyfriend? How were your classes?" And the poor girl could have asked many things more if she had not been interrupted by the giggles of the object of her assault.

"I've been fine, but missed all of you guys so badly!" And a cute pout graced her full lips. "Yes, I've met many people and found a great friend! Her name is Jenny and her parents are from China!" She smiled at some fond memories and placed a strand of rich raven hair behind one ear. "She's such a darling! No, I don't have a boyfriend, though there are many cute guys in New York," giggling at her own comment realizing that she would not have been caught dead saying such girlish things before. "My classes were wonderful and the teachers are truly amazing, even if they buried us in heavy loads of homework for the holiday season." A sigh escaped her lips and she took a sip of her own glass of golden, bubbling liquid.

"Aw, what a mean thing to do!" Said Chiharu with mock despise in her pretty face. "Are you through it now?" Face changing into worry-ness.

"Hai! I've done it all," answered the raven-haired lass with relief. "Otherwise, I would not be here tonight."

_Through the years we all will be together... if the fates allow..._

It was a gift sent from God himself to be standing here surrounded by all of her dear friends since childhood and family members. It's a blessing to have such caring and thoughtful friends that always were there, by her side, whenever she needed anything or just to have some fun together. She often wondered how was that all of them managed to keep in touch in spite of their own personal and busy agendas. However, she could do nothing but pray every night to God to keep them safe and happy, always thanking him for having the best of friends.

_... hang a shinning star upon the highest bow..._

Almost midnight, read the grandfather's clock tastefully placed near the broad stairway. Family and friends were happily seated in front of the huge and brightly lit Christmas tree with lots of all-sized boxes resting under its thick branches.

"Tomoyo-chan, look!" Cried out Naoko pointing at something above the girl's head.

"You two now have to kiss!" Chirped in Nakuru, clasping her hands in childish delight.

Tomoyo turned to face the British friend at her right, the only one around. She blushed at the burning stare with which he regarded her. His face dangerously sexy with that infamous smirk of his.

"It won't hurt, I promise," he said confidently and cupped her chin with his hands, leaning in closer to seal her trembling lips with his own.

Sparks ran wildly through her body when their lips met and a warm feeling flooded through her lower belly to spread towards her entire body. She could feel his tongue caressing her lower lip and slightly nibbling teeth. A gasp caused her mouth to open and Eriol took full advantage of it, exploring the virginal depths. She was unsure of what to do and how to react at such a hungry kiss. Finally, she let her body respond on its own accord and she found herself kissing him back as passionately as him.

Unfortunately, as fate must have it, the lovely couple ran out of air and so the kiss was ended. Both unaware of the wide-eyed and open-mouthed stares that were thrown at them.

"I've always loved you, Tomoyo-san." He said when air filled his lungs again. His forehead touching hers, noses also touching most tenderly. "Ever since I was a little, devilish boy," he confessed while thumbs adoringly caressed her flushed cheeks.

"Maybe I had way too much champagne," she said to herself, trying to digest his words and actions. The unknown truth was that she was secretly in love with him, since so long ago that she can't remember. She had a major breakdown two days before leaving for America at the mere thought of not being able to see him again. She had to think, and fast, before she wakes up and realizes that it was all product of her jet-lagged mind.

However, just when she was about ready to respond she was interrupted by him. "Do you want to be my bride?" Was his proposal, leaving her breathless.

"Yes," she said surprising everyone in the room beyond a heart-attack, but mostly the youth in front of her. He who could not believe what was heard. "I will marry you, Eriol dearest."

The young man smiled grandiosely at her, finding it hard to believe his good fortune. "Merry Christmas love," he whispered in her ear while hugging his precious fiancé tightly.

"Merry Christmas."

And the newly couple kissed again under the gaze of a content mother and smiling friends.

_... and have yourself a merry little Christmas now..._

**Note: **This is a plot-less fic. I seriously had no idea as to where it was headed. You can say that it wrote itself. I just know that I wanted to use this particular song because I loved the lyrics and melody. I had a faint idea of what to make of it, but it was not a strong feeling. However, I am content with the outcome and hope that you like it as well.

To Kyte-chan: Hello darling! I hope to have your name spelled out right. Can you tell the 'real world' facts in this one? I know you can! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2004! GOD BLESS YOU!


End file.
